


Porque A Veces Es Imposible No Estar Roto

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mucho Angst, Y Sentimientos varios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.- Ese momento en el que no sabes como seguir adelante, pero al final lo consigues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque A Veces Es Imposible No Estar Roto

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

 

****

**~PORQUE A VECES ES IMPOSIBLE NO ESTAR ROTO~**

 

Hay días en que Stiles se rompe, como cuando piensa en su madre y algo se le encoge en el pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad, con las memorias de su enfermedad y esos últimos días en que cada sonrisa le costaba el alma. Otras veces es por su padre, con sus ausencias y silencios largos en esos días en que la muerte de su madre flota en el aire y ninguno es capaz de afrontarlo; con los turnos dobles en los que ninguno se ve porque a veces su incapacidad para manejar el dolor es demasiada.

Y hay otras en las que es Derek quien le rompe, pedazo por pedazo y de la manera más dolorosa. Con su incapacidad para confiar o expresar sentimientos más allá del enojo, con silencios que se le clavan en el pecho o con gritos que le nacen de quien sabe donde pero que terminan por crear una brecha entre ambos que ninguno se cree capaz de atravesar, Stiles porque en muchas maneras Derek le puede, y Derek por simple orgullo.

Pero también hay momentos en los que ambos se rompen y se desgarran. Son esos momentos en los que Stiles le mira con lagrimas en los ojos porque _"Derek, no sé si pueda"_ y la furia les puede, llevándolos a un punto donde las cosas que se guardan les estallan en la cara y el punto de no retorno cobra un nuevo sentido. Donde la incapacidad de Derek para confiar en alguien más que si mismo es el foco del desastre y los gritos de Stiles, su rabia, son el detonante de algo más.

_"¡¿Por qué no confías en mi?!"_

_"¡Porque no puedo!"_

_"¡¿No puedes o no quieres?!"_

Es ahí donde Stiles le rompe, porque incluso Derek no sabe si es porque realmente no puede o no quiere, aunque todo tenga que ver con Kate, porque irremediablemente todo tiene que ver con Kate. Porque en las palabras de Stiles está la reminiscencia de ella, de todas las veces que le presionó para que le hablara de su familia, de sus secretos, de Laura, de todo. Y Stiles es demasiado joven para ver todo el daño que le hace, demasiado inmaduro para comprenderlo y Derek está demasiado roto como para ayudarle a comprender todo.

Son un desastre y día a día se arruinan mutuamente, porque esa fue la premisa con la que su historia, esto, comenzó y ninguno la cambiara por nada. Porque también es una promesa que les suena mucho a _para siempre._

Y al final del día, rotos y lastimados, ninguno quiere cambiar eso. No importa cuánto daño se les venga en el camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.  
> Y como es casi navidad les doy otro mini fic de esta saga, solo porque soy bueno y no sé si voy a poder subir algo XD.
> 
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
